


Red Silken Ribbon

by Muccamukk



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Haldane and Jones Don't Die, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Eddie gives Andy a birthday present.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: fandomtrees





	Red Silken Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).



Andy wasn't sure what he was expecting when he came home from work to find a quiet house, but he knew he was expecting something. In the five years they'd known each other, the only time Eddie had let Andy's birthday pass without remark was in 1942, when they'd been busy on the Canal, and more importantly Eddie hadn't known when it was. Even in the middle of the ramp up to the Peleliu landings, Eddie had found time to give Andy a kiss and a pair of extra socks. "You'll thank me later," he'd said then, and Andy had.

Now, their little bungalow was glowing with all the heat a Boston summer could pour on, and even with the blinds drawn against the sun, the house felt stifled and close. Andy wanted to throw the windows open to let in the light breezes that accompanied sunset, but he needed to find Eddie first, and deal with whatever surprise he'd cooked up.

Eddie'd had a look in his eyes that morning, one that'd had Andy slightly distracted all day. He wondered if his students had noticed, but hadn't caught any looks that made him think his behaviour was too out of the ordinary. Marine discipline had paid off again, it seemed.

After checking the kitchen, the parlour, the root cellar, and the guest bedroom, Andy finally climbed to the master bedroom. The door was closed, which was his first clue. His second clue was the pair of bare feet he could see at the end of the bed. Not that there was any doubt as to their identity, but Andy would still know those feet anywhere, and the long, lean legs attached to them.

Sure enough, he found Eddie lounging on the bed with his hands folded behind his head, and his legs crossed at the ankles. He was wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt, and looked more or less like he had that morning. He had the day off work, and had said that he didn't really plan to do much with it besides lounging about the house and reading. At first glance, he looked like he'd done exactly that.

On second glance, there was something subtly different about him. Andy frowned down at Eddie, then pulled his glasses out of his pocket, and took a second look. Eddie's hair, which was normally a mop top of curls, sometimes shaved on the back and sides to keep it off his collar and ears, more lately not, had actual curls in it, which fell artfully across his forehead, and must have taken some time to do. He had also lined his eyes with black and gold, making them look wide and a little exotic. With an angular face like his, Eddie wouldn't easily look womanly, but the makeup and the curls did give him something of an aspect of a Grecian boy.

This was slightly undercut by the red ribbon tied into a bow in above his left ear.

"Are you my birthday present, then, Hillbilly?" Andy asked.

"Might be I am," Eddie said, giving Andy a languid smile. It was one of Andy's favourite things about being stateside: that Eddie felt like he had the time to smile like that. "You gotta unwrap me first."

"So that's how it is?" Andy took off his tie, jacket and shoes before kneeling on the side of the bed and starting to untuck Eddie's shirt from his jeans.

Eddie kept his hands behind his head as he sat up, knowing he was showing off a little that he was in shape to do sit ups again, and smiling with pride. When Andy got the shirt up to his armpits, he found another red ribbon wrapped around Eddie's chest, crossing just above his nipples so that the bow was tied over his heart.

Andy had to close his eyes for a moment and take a deep breath before he could continue. Eddie had never been a terribly subtle man, especially not when it came to his affections, and even five years later Andy still hadn't really gotten used to that. When he pulled himself together, he finished lifting the shirt over Eddie's head, easing the collar off carefully so as not to disarrange his hair or pull the ribbon free.

"Is _that_ my present?" Andy asked, voice a little choked.

"Part of it, keep going."

Eddie lay back down, and Andy unbuttoned his jeans, and unzipped the fly. At the rate they were going, he assumed the flash of red he saw underneath was a third ribbon tied around Eddie's dick, but when Eddie lifted his hips so that Andy could peel him out of the jeans, Andy saw it was more than that.

Eddie wore a pair of shockingly red silk panties, cut tight so that they sliced across his hip bones and clung to his cock and balls, showing every contour underneath them.

Andy made an inarticulate sound somewhere between a whimper and a grunt, and focused on getting the jeans off. He couldn't say sliding his hands down Eddie's legs was anything like distracting, but at least his muscle memory kicked in there. How many pairs of jeans, pants, dungarees, swimming trunks had he gotten Eddie out of over the years?

He tossed the jeans aside, and looked back up Eddie's body. He had a ridiculous tan from a summer spent mowing the lawn in just his shorts, his skin bronzed down to his waist and up to mid-thigh, and pale as a fish belly in between. Except now he was wearing scarlet underwear, and his cock was pushing up against it as Andy watched. Eddie had shaved in around there too, which made the contrast even brighter. Andy felt like his brain was made out of radio vacuum tubes, and every single one of them had just lost their seal.

Eventually, his gaze got back up to Eddie's face, and was once again struck by the effect of the eye make up and the curling hair. He didn't know if it was his imagination or if Eddie's lips were somehow fuller and redder as well. Catching Andy's stare, Eddie winked at him and rolled over onto his stomach.

His legs were slightly parted, and Andy caught a flash of his balls as his dick pulled the fabric away, but he could hardly look at that when he could hardly stop staring at Eddie's ass. A man as rangy as Eddie didn't normally have much of an ass. It was a solid handful, but overall pretty scrawny, but that was before the underwear, which thinned to a bare string in the back, and ran between his cheeks before flaring out over the jut of his hips. It looked like Eddie had framed his butt with the same red ribbon, and it would take a stronger man than Andy not to bend down and sink his teeth into the ass in front of him.

Eddie yelped and then laughed and rolled over onto his back again.

"Where'd you get these?" Andy asked, rubbing his thumb over the hem of the panties.

"Jim Karpinski," Eddie told him. He gestured at his face. "Showed me how to do all this too."

"Should have guessed," Andy said. Karpinski was one of Eddie's co-workers, and as close to nelly as a man could get while working as a contractor for the Navy. "Well, I'd have to say I appreciate them."

"Thought I'd pretty myself up?" Eddie said, an edge of uncertainty in his voice.

Andy forced his eyes off the vision of Eddie's dick straining against the red silk, and back up to his face. "You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen," he said sincerely, and Eddie ducked his head and relaxed.

Turning his attention back to parts south, Andy slid this thumb under the hem, and ran his fingernail back and forth over the skin there. Eddie shivered against him, and then went very still as Andy followed the line of the underwear around to his ass.

"I'm guessing you're ready for me," Andy said, and Eddie nodded. His eyes were fixed on Andy's face, and widened when Andy tugged the hem so that the fabric pulled tight between his ass cheeks.

"Want to turn over for me?" Andy asked, and Eddie did. The red ribbon stood out like a stroke of paint across the tanned skin of his back.

It was easy enough from there to pull the back of the panties aside and enter Eddie. Andy barely bothered to undress, knowing that Eddie liked the rushed feeling of half clothed sex. He stroked Eddie off through the silk, probably ruining the underwear in the process, but from the speed with which Eddie came, he didn't mind.

When they were finished, Eddie lay on his back and chuckled to himself as he tried to shimmy out of the things.

"Did you sew those on?" Andy asked.

"Just about," Eddie admitted. Finally, a seam gave, and he tossed them into the laundry basket in the corner. He was still wearing the ribbon around his chest, though the bow had come undone, and the one in his hair had fallen off and now lay forlorn on the pillows.

Eddie's dick, however, had a red ribbon around it, bow tied as neatly as any Marine could manage it.

It was one of the better birthday presents Andy had ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos totally make my day, and I very much appreciate comments of every length, percentage of emoji, and level of coherency.


End file.
